Trailers are typically designed to be attached to a truck or other such vehicle capable of towing a trailer. To allow for this type of operation, trailers are commonly equipped with couplers. A coupler can be designed to attach to ball hitches located on towing vehicles. The ball hitch and coupler can be engaged to allow the vehicle to tow the trailer from one location to another.
Trailers often carry valuable items, such as boats, cars, or commercial goods. Anti-theft mechanisms that are capable of securing a trailer coupler from unauthorized use are desirable. Such anti-theft mechanisms can provide greater security against unauthorized towing for valuable items located on trailers that are idle and unattached to an authorized towing vehicle.